Why?
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Keiko has had a rough day at school and decided to go to Genkai's to talk about it. Who knew her venting stream would take her right down memory lane? YxK fluff; one shot. Rated T; NOTE: SPOILERS INCLUDED; Sorry! Be Prepared. This Fanfiction One Shot is one hell of a long shot!


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! JUST HAVE A PASSION FOR YUSUKE AND KEIKO ROMANCE**

**Synopsis:**

**Keiko has had a rough day at school and decided to go to Genkai's to talk about it. Who knew her venting stream would take her right down memory lane? **

**YxK fluff; one shot. **

**Rated T**

**NOTE: SPOILERS INCLUDED; Sorry!**

**Be Prepared. **

**This Fanfiction One Shot is one hell of a long shot!**

**Why?**

**Written by: **

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**NOTE: ALL FLASHBACKS WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON!**

"Rough day?" the elderly woman asked as she took a sip of her recently brewed tea.

"You can say that again." Keiko Yukimura, a senior in high school, replied with an unemotional tone.

"Care to tell this old woman what's on your mind? We have four hours before the rest of the gang gets here." Genkai said as she gestured for Keiko to sit down.

Keiko has been visiting Genkai every Friday since Yusuke's departure. She merely does it for companionship because all of her friends have left her. Shizuru finally opened up that salon she's been dreaming about; Botan has been super busy with her Spirit World job; Kuwabara has been attending high school out of city and well, who knows where Kurama and Hiei are. Besides Yusuke, Genkai is the closest to him.

"Oh! Where's Yukina, Genkai?" Keiko asked as she noticed the absence of her ice friend.

"Yukina wanted to visit Kuwabara before the meeting. She won't be back for another two or so hours."

"Oh. Right. I guess she's finally figured out her feelings for him."

"Nah. I just think she's being friendly. Kuwabara was the first human to accept her for whom she is, so she's probably just latched to him for security but maybe she has. What would an old woman know, anyways?" Genkai laughed and added, "So, you care to talk about your day?"

"Sure. It actually might be good for me to vent a little." Keiko slightly smiled before adding, "Now, where should I begin?"

**Flashback**

'No matter how hard it is, everything reminds me of him…' Keiko thought as she stared into the big, blue sky above her. Every day, during her lunch and free periods, she went up on the school's roof.

Sometimes she would work on homework or read a book, but today, she decided just to think. She did try to think of every possible thought without his image popping in her mind, but, no matter how hard she tried, he would still be there.

When she looked at the clouds, she would remember the times she and Yusuke would find a nice spot on their favorite hill and try to find as many goofy looking clouds as possible. When she stared at the view beneath her, she would remember one summer afternoon, he took her to the highest hill in Tokyo and marvel at the view. They did a lot of things like that but she didn't mind. Yusuke wasn't the type of guy who'd show his love through words or mushy actions but, whenever he could, he'd take her somewhere to marvel at sky or the city. Just simple dates like that was enough.

"Keiko?" a voice called from beneath her.

Keiko looked down and saw two of her friends, Ayumi and Haine, staring at her with odd looks.

"Yes?" Keiko replied, shaking away her thoughts.

"Keiko, **why do you always come up here during lunch and breaks? Why don't you ever eat lunch with us**?" Ayumi asked.

"I come up here to think…That's all."

"Do you think _of him_?" Ayumi asked as if she was spitting out poison.

"So what if I do?" Keiko replied with annoyance.

"Keiko," Haine added, "You need to stop thinking of your ex!"

"He's not my ex!" Keiko defended.

"Obviously he is!" Ayumi stated. "He promised you he would return but has he come yet? No! So, it's pretty clear he's forgotten about you."

"Shut up." Keiko simply said. "Yusuke hasn't forgotten me! He hasn't! He promised me three years! It hasn't even been a full three years! I gave him my word that I'd wait for him, and if I have to wait ten more, I will!"

Keiko hopped down the roof of the door to the roof and ran down the stairs. 'Gosh! Why can't they just understand!'

Keiko finished the rest of her classes and headed for the train station when Miaka, Keiko's other friend, called for her.

'What now!'

"Hey, Keiko!" she repeated as she caught up to the exhausted brunette.

"Yes?"

"I'm having a party tonight! Wanna come? That American military guy, Brian, will be there! I hear he has the hots for you!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Miaka, I don't mean to sound rude, but you should know that I go to see a friend every Friday."

"Can't you skip out on meeting your friend just this once? I mean, you NEVER have been to my parties!"

"I'm not the party type. Besides, I have a boyfriend." Keiko replied as she started walking again.

"**Why**?"

'That stupid word again.' "What?"

"**Why do you insist on waiting for him**? I mean, it has been about two years and he still hasn't returned. You'd think he'd make every initiative to get to you sooner than three years."

"He's got some things to take care of before coming home. I know he'll be back. He's never broken a promise with me." Keiko excluded that time when he and Kuwabara left her at the theater. He was only doing his job. She forgave him eventually.

"Any man who puts stuff before his girlfriend is not worthy of her." Miaka stated.

'If only you knew how much he has saved your butt from being torn to shreds by demons. Maybe then, you'd change your opinion on him. I'll be glad when I graduate. I won't have to deal with all of this drama.'

"Keiko?"

"Listen, Miaka. You don't have to make sense of this. I know Yusuke is coming back. I just do. Call it intuition or whatever. He'll come home. And when he does, I'll be waiting. I'll wait forever if I have to. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to go." Keiko replied before running off to the train station.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"You handled these girls much better that what I would have done." Genkai stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would have pounded their faces for asking too many damn questions that the answers aren't their business."

'Of course you would.' Keiko sweat-dropped. "You know, ever since I knew Yusuke, I've been pounded with the question, "**Why**?" in some shape or form.

"Really?"

"Mhmm…People just didn't get a clue about us. They couldn't see a straight-A student hanging out with a low-rated thug. Though, Yusuke was no thug. You didn't see him ever start fights, did you? I mean, yeah, he did start them with Kuwabara but, hey! Kuwabara is a special case! Yusuke never picked on the weak and only fought those who challenged him. If only people knew the real Yusuke like I did."

"Keiko—no one will ever know the Yusuke you know. We do know he has a sensitive side but he only shows that with you. Yusuke only opened his heart up to you. Hell, if Togoro chose you to kill in that Dark Tournament instead of Kuwabara, Yusuke's power would have gone berserk. He would have most definitely defeated Togoro with one blow. Speaking of Yusuke's soft side, does he know about Keisuke?"

"No. I thought about having Botan tell him on her next visit but she's been so busy, I didn't want her to make an extra trip. Besides, who knows if she hasn't opened her big mouth yet? Though, I do believe, if Yusuke knew he had a son, he'd find a way home sooner."

"It isn't right for you to hide it from him. He has a right." Genkai said.

"Yes. I know. I mean, it isn't like Keisuke doesn't know who his father is. I've told him dozens of times and even showed him pictures. When Keisuke sees Yusuke, he'll know. I think Yusuke will know too. Keisuke _is_ the spitting image of Yusuke besides the color of his eyes."

"By the way, where is the little runt?" Genkai asked as she looked to see if he was hiding somewhere.

"Keisuke is coming with Shizuru later. He wanted to spend some more time with Atsuko before coming up here. So I let him. She's been a great help ever since my father died. She loves watching Keisuke. In fact, when she found out I was pregnant with Yusuke's child; she poured all of her alcohol down the drain and threw her cigarettes away."

"That's good of her. It is sad that she couldn't do that for her own son, though." Genkai replied.

"Yes, it is. But I'm glad she's there when I need her. Keisuke absolutely loves her." Keiko laughed a little.

"I'm glad to hear that." Genkai stated then added, "So, care for more story time for an old lady?"

"What do you have in mind?" Keiko asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about all of those **'Why's'** you've received since you've known Yusuke. That should take us up to the time where the group gets here."

"Alright. Sounds good." Keiko replied and took a deep breath before beginning her story.

**Preschool: Part I **

Little three-year-old Yusuke Urameshi was not having the best of days. First of all, today was the first day of preschool. Secondly, it was parents' day and all of the kids, except him, were playing with one or both of their parents. His mother practically threw him out of the car so he wouldn't be late and rapidly sped off towards the nearest bar.

He sat on a swing, slowly moving his feet back and forwards as he saw all the kids playing with their mommies and daddies. 'Humph! Who need her!' he thought as he dug his toes in the sand.

Suddenly, a brunette girl came running towards him and said, "Hi! What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"My name's Keiko Yukimuwa! My mommy is over there! I was wondewing if you want to pway wif me!"

"I does not play with girls." Yusuke simply stated as he crossed his arms. Keiko deliberately grabbed his hand and pulled him over with her to her mother.

"Who is your friend, you've got there, Keiko?" her mother asked.

"Ummmmmmm…." Keiko then whispered to her the boy, "What's your name?"

"Yusuke…Yusuke Urameshi…"

"Mommy! Dis is Yusuke-kun!" Keiko looked to her mother and then back to Yusuke and added, "Yusuke-kun, dis is my mommy!"

"Don't call me Yusuke-kun. Just Yusuke." The boy replied and Keiko nodded. Yusuke didn't want to upset another adult like he does his mother, so he said hello in the lowest voice he could.

"Hello Yusuke! How is your mother?" Keiko's mother asked.

"You know her?" Yusuke asked, a little bit shocked. He didn't think his mother knew anyone but the men she'd bring to her room almost every night.

"Yes I do. You see, before I met Keiko's father, I used to be a social worker."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked, curious.

"A social worker is someone who helps other people makes tough decisions. Your mother was a client of mine."

"What's a cly ant?" Keiko asked.

"No, sweetie. Not a "cly ant" a client. A client is like a doctor's patient."

Both kids shaped their mouths in the form of an O.

"Anyways, when she was pregnant with you, Yusuke, she came to me because she didn't know what to do. I helped her."

"Oh. That's good, I guess." Yusuke replied, not really impressed.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. She dropped me here because she wanted to go someplace." Yusuke replied.

Suddenly, the teacher made an announcement. "Alright parents! Time to say goodbye to your kids for the next few hours! It's time they embark on their next journey: Preschool!"

Keiko's mother kissed Keiko on the head and rubbed Yusuke's hair. "See you two later!" and then she left.

"So your mommy knows my mommy!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"That's kinda cool!"

"I guess so. Keiko, was it?"

"Mhmm!" Keiko smiled towards Yusuke as he said her name.

"I guess I can play with a girl today." He said before tagging her. "Tag! You're it!"

Keiko stood there with a blank look on her face before bringing herself to reality. She started running after him. Little did she know, at the time, that this was only the first of many, many chases after the Great Yusuke Urameshi.

**Preschool: Part II: The Next Day**

As Yusuke walked to school, a car pulled up beside him. "Hey, Yusuke! You want a ride?" Keiko's mother asked nicely.

"I guess." Yusuke replied as he opened the car door, hopped in the back and closed the door.

"Where's your mommy, Yusuke?" Keiko asked as she turned to look at her newest friend.

"Keiko! That's none of your business! Don't ask things like that!" her mother reprimanded before telling Yusuke to buckle in.

"Sowwy, Mommy. I was cuwious."

"Now apologize to Yusuke."

Keiko turned back to Yusuke and said, "Sowwy, Yusuke."

"You didn't need to a-po-lo-g-whatever that big word was. People ask about Ma all time. She's not really around never.

"Yusuke, do you think your mother would mind if I visit her sometime today? I'm assuming you two still live in that small house on Fourth Street?"

"Yeah. And I doubt she mind. She could still be sleeping at time you go. She drunk again."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess she still hasn't broken that habit." Keiko's mother said; the second part was more to herself.

The rest of the way to school was silent until the drop off. "I'll see you, sweetie! Oh, and Yusuke, are you walking again?"

"Prolly. Ma sleeps to dinner time."

"I'll take you home then. Just wait with Keiko, alright?"

"OK." Yusuke replied and then said, "Hey, Keiko!"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna race?"

"Sure!" Keiko exclaimed but when she looked back at his direction, he had already zoomed off.

"YUSUKE! YOU GET BACK HERWE! CHEATEWR!" Keiko shouted as she chased him into the school building.

**Preschool: Part III: Later At Recess**

Keiko was a little upset because she had no one to play with. Yusuke received time-out because he thought it would be okay to draw on the desk. While all of the other kids were outside to play, Yusuke had to clean off all of the students' desks before he could join them.

Keiko sat in the same swing Yusuke was in the previous day and slowly began swinging.

"Hey Stupid!" a big boy called to her.

"You not supposed to say the ST-word!"

"We don't care! How old are you? Two?"

"FOUWR!" Keiko shouted in defense. "How old you? Six?"

"Why I oughta! I'm TEN!" he shouted before a friend of his, who was a little bit smaller than him, grabbed his arm.

"I suggest you scram, you brat!" his friend said.

"Why? I herwe fiwst!"

"Cuz If you don't beat it, we'll beat you! This is only a fair warning!" the bigger boy replied.

"Well, I not moving!" Keiko exclaimed, tightening her grip on the swing.

Keiko cringed as she waited a punch to her face but it didn't happen. She opened one of her eyes and Yusuke had his left foot on the big boy's stomach and had the other boy's collar in his hands.

"You stay away from her! Got that!" Yusuke shouted as he punched Smaller than Big Boy's face and kicked Big Boy's gut. Big Boy stood up and slammed his fist into Yusuke's eye. As the fight began, one of the teachers ran over and pulled the boys off of Yusuke.

All of the boys, including Keiko, were taken to the principal's office.

"What happened?" Principal Takigawa asked.

"I'm sowwy!" Keiko immediately replied.

"What? **Why**?" the principal asked.

"I punched those guys in the face! They being mean to me, so I hit them!"

"Miss Yukimura, we saw Yusuke fighting them."

"He twied to help me by getting them away from me. I hit them before Yusuke awwived."

As Keiko said this, Yusuke just gave her a huge stare. Even the other boys did.

"Is that how it went?" the principle asked Yusuke and the older boys.

"Y-yeah!" they gulped.

Everyone was dismissed except Keiko. She was waiting for her punishment when the principle said, "**Why did you take the blame for Yusuke?** We know we saw him hit the two boys."

"I don't know…He pwotected me from them. I guess I wanted to pwotect him fwom getting in twouble." Keiko said. "Please don't get him in twouble. He has enuff to deal wif at home!"

"We won't. You both will get warnings but that is all."

Keiko went outside to join Yusuke. She didn't know **why** she took the rap for him. She just knew it felt right at the time.

**Fourth Grade**

Keiko noticed her two friends, Chiharu and Madoka, walking towards her. "Hey, Keiko! Mind if we sit here?"

"No. I guess not. I'll be leaving shortly though. Yusuke gets out of detention soon."

"Yusuke? You mean Yusuke Urameshi?" Chiharu asked in disbelief.

"Yup! That's the one!" Keiko exclaimed. She knew where this conversation was going. It always went the same direction, no matter whom she talked with.

"I hear he carries knives to school." Madoka stated.

Keiko rolled her eyes as she heard her other friend say, "That's not what I hear. I hear he gets paid to beat people up like some assassin or something."

"Look guys! I don't know what all you've heard about Yusuke but seriously! He is nothing like that! Honestly! If he was, I wouldn't be hanging out with him, would I?"

"Keiko, we both know you have a huge crush on him so you're just probably blind from reason." Mentioned Madoka.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Keiko," Chiharu stated, "**Why do you waste your time talking to him**?"

As much as Keiko wanted to tell Chiharu and Madoka off, Yusuke popped up behind her and screamed, "BOO!"

Keiko's friends screamed before running with their tails between their legs.

Keiko looked at Yusuke in amazement. How did he know when to arrive at the perfect time?

"What?" Yusuke asked, playing innocent.

"Thanks. I was looking for an excuse to get them away from me."

"No prob. Besides, their taking my Keiko time."

"Your Keiko time?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who else am I gonna spend my afternoon with?"

"You could try your own mother for a chance." Keiko stated sarcastically.

"Nah. She's too busy to even know when I leave the house."

"Don't say things like that! Your mother does the best she can for you!" Keiko snapped.

"Sheesh! Whatever. Let's just go."

Keiko locked her arm with his but he immediately moved his arm away.

"What was that for?" Keiko asked.

"The Great Urameshi does not cling to a girl!"

"Oh? And since when were you called the Great Urameshi?" Keiko asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Since five seconds ago. Besides, you have cooties! Not something I need rubbing off on me." Yusuke murmured the last part.

Keiko re-grabbed ahold of his arm, ignoring everything Yusuke said in the past two seconds.

The Great Urameshi sighed. He knew Keiko wouldn't let him get out of this one. 'Damn. I don't like how she thinks it is okay to wrap me around her finger…' He thought.

"Hey, let's go by the river on our way home."

"You do realize that the river route takes twice as long as just taking the streets, right?" Yusuke said as he gave her a strange look.

"Well, you can make up the 'Keiko Time' you lost."

"Fine. Whatever."

The two fourth graders made their way to the river, when, Yusuke unlocked his arm from hers and gave her small tushie a tight squeeze. The moment Keiko dropped her handbag; the second Yusuke zoomed down the riverside.

"YUSUKE! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Yusuke stopped at the corner and said, "NANANANA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"WANNA BET!" Keiko asked as she picked up speed. Fearful of her wrath, Yusuke took one step too much and fell right into the river.

Forgetting her anger, she rushed to Yusuke's aid. "Are you alright?"

"Achoo!" the boy sneezed as he climbed out of the water.

"See? That's what you get for—well, for doing what you did!" Keiko stated.

"F'whatever. Just get me home. I'm not feeling very good."

Keiko rolled her eyes as she wrapped her left arm around his back with him wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. The two walked home in silence as they avoided the stares many fellow classmates were giving them as the crossed the streets of Tokyo.

**Sixth Grade: Part I**

"Yusuke? You there?" Keiko asked as she entered the Urameshi home.

No answer.

She walked to Yusuke's room and almost ran out because of the putrid smell. She saw her favorite person still sleeping on this fine Saturday morning. She couldn't help but giggle at the helplessly tangled mess of a person in front of her. "Yusuke, wake up! It's nearly 11 pm!"

The Future Spirit Detective slowly woke up to the sound of Keiko's voice and said, "What're you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up! Sleeping til 11 am is not okay!"

"I don't want to." He mumbled as he pulled his covers around him.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Keiko muttered as she literally flips over his mattress from under him.

Yusuke's eyes beamed open and gave Keiko death glares. "Murderous woman! What are you trying to do? Throw my back out!"

"If you weren't so preoccupied with your bed sheets, you wouldn't have been flipped over!" Keiko shot back.

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

"I'M ONLY ANNOYING WHEN YOU PROVOKE ME! NOW GET SOME DECENT CLOTHES ON!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! TOMORROW IS MY FATHER'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME PICK OUT A PRESENT TODAY!" Keiko fired.

"Alright! Alright! Jeesh!"

Yusuke hopped up and headed towards the bathroom without another word.

'**Why does he have to be so difficult!**'

When she heard the shower water turn on, she couldn't help but smile. 'If only the kids at school could see this side of him.'

Keiko continued collecting Yusuke's abandoned things and said, "Yusuke should be arrested for room negligence!"

"No one said you had to pick up my room." Yusuke stated as he walked out with clingy, wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. _**(A/N: Why do guys always seem to take short showers?)**_

Keiko jumped when she heard him speak. "Yusuke! Don't startle me like that!"

"Well, this is my room. No offense but I'd like to finish getting ready.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll be in the family room waiting." Keiko blushed.

"Right." Yusuke replied as she closed his door.

**Sixth Grade: Part II: Later that Day: **

"Keiko!" Madoka greeted as she saw her brunette friend walking with Yusuke.

"Hi. What do you want?" Keiko asked nicely—though, not really wanting her company.

"Just want to know if you would like to hang out."

Keiko looked at Yusuke. She was hoping he'd give her some kind of sign to say no, but he didn't. Instead, he said, "Go ahead if you want. I'll be back at your place chowing on some food."

"O-okay." Keiko replied. 'I WAS LOOKING FOR YOUR DISAPROVAL! NOT YOUR BLESSING! YOU MORON!' she mentally screamed.

Keiko and Madoka walked in silence for part of the way to the park.

"Okay. What's going on?" Keiko asked, skeptical.

"Keiko—you, me and Chiharu have been good friends for quite some time. So, I'm only saying this because I think for the best for you."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Keiko, this morning, Chiharu was walking by The Great Urameshi's place and saw you, through the windows, literally picking up after him."

"So?"

"Keiko—you need to stop this nonsense. Clearly, he's using you as his handmaiden."

"No way! Yusuke isn't like that!"

"People are beginning to talk. They're asking questions about your virtue. He hasn't taken it, has he? You know, he hasn't forced you into sex, has he?"

"What! Who is spreading that around? Yusuke would never force me into anything! Besides! We're in SIXTH GRADE! Students shouldn't think about adult things like that! That's repulsive!"

"Good."

"Wait—did you believe those rumors?" Keiko asked.

"N-no! I just wanted to confirm it from you!"

"Yeah. Sure. Hey, listen, I need to get back to Yusuke. If my calculations are correct, I'll have a huge mess of food to clean when I get home. He's such a slob."

"**Why do you take care of him?**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Why do you take care of the Great Urameshi?** You clean after his messes! No girl should ever do that for a guy!"

"Chiharu, in case you don't know, Yusuke doesn't have anyone but me to clean after him. Honestly, I don't mind. I know he doesn't either. Bye!" Keiko exclaimed and ran back home.

**Sixth Grade: Part III: **

"So what did you two talk about?" Yusuke asked as he stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Um…she was just concerned." Keiko said.

"Of what?"

"Well…there've been rumors…and she wanted to find out for herself."

"What rumors?"

"Um…Well…Apparently there are some students who started rumors about us."

"Okay. So? Just don't let them get to you. Hell, I've always had rumors about me and my imaginary gang of 500. If I was worried about these rumors all day, I'd go nuts."

"Yusuke…these aren't just any rumors." Keiko stated with a worried look on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" He could sense the solemnness Keiko was emitting.

"Yusuke…people are saying that you've taken my virginity."

"What!"

"Yeah…I just heard about it today."

"Who the hell would start a rumor like that?"

"I don't know…but you know what, I'm not going to let it get to me. If someone asks, I'll tell them the truth."

"Yeah…same here…"

No matter what she did for the rest of the night, Madoka's question about her caring for Yusuke's every need revolved around in her mind and wouldn't disappear.

**CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THUS FAR! :D**

**Seventh Grade: Part I**

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Iwamoto muttered as Yusuke walked into class.

"Give it a rest, Iwamoto. Just be grateful I decided on showing up today." Yusuke shot back.

"We'll see how long you're here for." He mumbled inaudibly.

Yusuke took his seat next to Keiko, whispering, "Sorry I'm late."

"At least you made it." Keiko stated. It was the starting of their finals. Keiko forced Yusuke to study his brains out the following week and he knew that if he didn't show up for the actual test date, she'd kill him.

"Now, class. Begin your test. After you are done, you must remain silent and wait for the rest of the class to finish."

The class sighed as they started taking their tests. Yusuke was surprised. He had gotten through the first three pages without a sweat! 'Hell, maybe I'll pass this class.'

**Two Hours Later: **

Everyone was finished with their finals except Yusuke. He had one more page to go. Keiko was shocked that he'd actually made it through the entire test without making an airplane out of it. She kept glancing at him and was fascinated with how hard he was working. 'I've never seen him so focused before…for ANYTHING let alone a test!'

Suddenly, Yusuke shot up and handed his final to Iwamoto with a sense of victory. 'Hah! I can't wait to see your face when you grade my final.'

The class left the room and Iwamoto started grading.

"So…why were you late?"

"My mom was drunk again. I found her on the floor, nearly half naked with some naked loser right next to her."

"What! How could she be so irresponsible?"

"Chill, Keiko. I'm used to it. But, next time she decides to bring one of her luggies home, do you mind if I crash at your place? It is kinda hard to sleep with all that action going on."

"Of course! You should have called right away, Yusuke! I bet you're scarred."

"Yes! Mentally scarred. And, I'll tell you, what I saw was not my mother's better half."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Not something I'd like to ever see again." Yusuke shivered.

"Well, despite your tardy, you seemed to think you've done well on your test."

"Yeah…I knew almost every answer. Thanks for pounding that junk into my brain. It actually came useful!"

"No problem! Oh, and Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Try to show up more for school in the future, 'kay? It's better being inside a building than being on the streets where you might be hit by a car."

"You that worried about me every time I choose to skip?" Yusuke eyed her carefully; trying to read her eyes.

"Of course! How could I not! Yusuke, you're the only true friend I have!"

"Gee, Keiko. Didn't know I was that special to ya. I thought you had other friends."

"Well, they're not you. They don't seem to understand me at all. Not like you can." Keiko replied as she took his arm into hers.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Yusuke suddenly asked.

"Sure! But why?"

"To celebrate. One more day of seeing Iwamoto and then I won't have to see him til next school year!"

"Then we should celebrate; just one tiny catch."

"What?"

"You're buying." Keiko stated.

"Fine. You do know that technically it is still your money I'm using because your father pays me to help out around the diner, right?"

"I know. It's the thought that really counts." Keiko smiled as her best friend lead her to the movie theaters.

**Seventh Grade: Part II: The Next Day**

Yusuke and Keiko walked into the school classroom together and Mr. Iwamoto said, "Cockroach! A word!"

Yusuke walked over to his desk and said, "What d'ya want?"

"You are going to have to retake this class during the summer if you want to ever return to this school."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"How so!"

"You received a zero on your final test."

"WHAT! HOW SO?"

"When I graded your paper, you missed only one answer. There's no possible way you could have done so without cheating. Therefore, you receive a zero."

"I didn't cheat!" Yusuke shouted.

"You think I'm going to take your word for it? No one would believe you over me, a teacher."

Keiko walked over and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Iwamoto claims I cheated!"

"What!" Keiko exclaimed. "Sir! I can ensure you, he didn't cheat! Yusuke studied a whole week! I forced him to!"

"Don't lie for him, Yukimura!"

"I'm not!"

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" Principal Takenaka asked.

"Nothing's the matter, Kenji. I've got this taken care of." Iwamoto replied.

"That's BS!" Yusuke shouted.

"Mr. Urameshi, why do you say that?"

"He's accusing me of cheating when I studied too damn hard for that stupid test!"

"Is this true?" Takenaka looked at Iwamoto.

"Y-yes. You know his test scores. How does a boy with an average of 30% suddenly receive a 99% on his last final; making him average with a C?"

"You heard the man, he said he studied." Takenaka said.

"Yes, but do you really think this cockroach would actually waste his time studying?"

"I will not tolerate you calling a student a cockroach, Minoru!"

"Sir! I demand Yusuke retake this course over the summer."

"Yusuke, are you absolutely positive you studied?"

"Certainly! I mean; Keiko forced me to."

"Okay. Well, if you are certain you did not study, how about I make a proposal for you."

"Which is?" Yusuke was curious.

"I'm going to look over the test and pick 35 questions from it. If, under my watch, you are able to answer all 35 questions verbally without fail, I will ensure you pass the class."

"You're on!" Yusuke stated.

"Yusuke! That's wonderful! You get the chance to prove yourself!" Keiko smiled.

"Wait! Kenji! Must you do this? Why not make him retake the entire test?" Iwamoto asked.

"Because, Minoru, students like Yusuke, and I mean no disrespect, wouldn't last 35 questions without cheating if actually cheated. If he can't answer at least 25 of the 35 questions, then we will look further into the issue. Why make him take the test again if he received next to perfect scores without any aid?"

"But sir!"

"No buts, Minoru. This discussion is over. Mr. Urameshi, please come to my office."

"Yes sir." Yusuke replied and followed him. Keiko took her seat and Iwamoto said, "Yukimura, he said you forced him to study, right?"

"Yes…?"

"What _exactly did you do_ to make him want to study?"

Keiko looked at him skeptically. "Sir, I'm not sure what you're trying to imply."

"Well, I know Yusuke for a fact won't do something willingly without motivation. What did you do to motivate him?"

Kimiko, the star attraction of the school, said, "I think Keiko must have done something really dirty for Yusuke. Like strip for him or something."

Keiko's eyes widened in shock as the class snickered.

"I WOULD NEVER! Yusuke doesn't need THAT TYPE OF MOTIVATION to do things!"

"Enlighten us, then. What did you do so the roach would study?"

"I simply told him I would smack him to the moon if he failed."

"You? Threaten Yusuke with violence? That's not likely." Sakura stated. "He's literally three times your strength!"

Suddenly the entire class started talking about all the things Keiko could have possibly done to motivate Yusuke.

Keiko felt like her head was going to explode! "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I DID NOT STRIP FOR YUSUKE! I DID NOT DO ANYTHING BUT THREATEN HIM AND YUSUKE DID NOT CHEAT!"

"Says you! You're probably just trying to save yourself from embarrassment. They say that the one who yells the loudest is the one covering up the most lies." Sakura added.

"What! I'm not lying! I'm not!" Keiko shouted before bolting out of the room. 'Stupid classmates! I need some air!'

Keiko headed up for the roof when, Chiharu came running after her. "Keiko! Stop!"

"What?"

"**Why do you have to protect him**? He's not in kindergarten anymore! Stop trying to stand up for him."

"Chiharu; you don't know anything! I have to protect him! I'm all he has in this world that makes sense! So, just please, let me be!" Keiko replied before running towards the roof.

**Seventh Grade: Part III**

"Hey." Yusuke said; waking up Keiko from her slumber.

"So how'd you do?" she asked, sitting up to make room for him on the top of the roof's door's roof.

"I passed with flying colors. Takenaka gave me; surprisingly after the hell I put him through this year, an A."

"That's great! I'm glad!"

"You don't sound like it. Your friend, Chiharu, told me you were here. What's wrong?"

"The class thinks I did something to motivate you to study." Keiko said.

"Well, technically you did threaten to whoop my ass to the moon if I didn't." Yusuke said sarcastically as he sat next to her.

"Well, that's what I said, but, that's not what's selling…Something else is…"

"Like what?"

"They're saying I did things like strip for you." Keiko gulped, waiting for his reaction.

Yusuke's face flared up in embarrassment while saying, "What? That's what their thinking?"

Keiko nodded.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Don't let that get to you. They'll forget about those shitty rumors in a few months. Look at the bright side, we have all summer to spend together and won't have to worry about damn classmates."

Keiko leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Yusuke. I needed that."

"No problem."

Keiko smiled. This was a rare form indeed! Yusuke almost never did anything underneath the category of 'mushy,' yet he did this anyways. 'Oh, Yusuke! I hope things get better!' she thought as she and her best friend enjoyed the silence and each other's company.

**Eighth Grade: Day of Yusuke's First Death**

"Yusuke! Principal Takenaka wants to talk to you!" Keiko hollered at her best friend on the roof of Sarayashiki J.H.

"Jeez, Cakes! Can't I just skip five classes in peace?"

"Not on my watch!" Keiko stated before grabbing his ear. Yusuke pulled away and quickly lifted her skirt in the air, receiving him a famous, Keiko Slap.

"JUST GO DIE OKAY!" Keiko shouted as she ran down the steps. 'STUPID YUSUKE! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!'

"Um…Keiko?"

Keiko turned to see Chiharu and Madoka hiding behind the wall.

"Hey. What's up?" Keiko asked.

"**Why do you keep trying to tell him what to do?** He doesn't seem to care." Chiharu asked.

"Girls...Despite what I say and what he does, he listens. That's all that matters right now." Keiko replied.

**Eighth Grade: When Keiko Finds Out About Yusuke's Death**

"And, class, that's why we call this process, Photosynthesis." Mr. Iwamoto stated as Principal Takenaka came bursting through the doors. "Miss Yukimura!"

"Yes?"

"Come with me! Now!"

"O-okay." She stated, nervously.

Takenaka and Keiko walked out into the hallway.

"What is it sir?"

"Keiko—you're excused from the rest of your academic duties for as long as necessary."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. He was good kid. He had a bright future…."

"Principal Takenaka, you're scaring me. Who're you talking about?"

The second she asked that question, she instantly regretted it. She didn't want to hear him say his name. 'Please! Anyone but him!'

"Yusuke Urameshi." Principal Takenaka stated.

"No." Keiko spoke almost inaudibly.

"I'm afraid so."

"A-are they sure?"

"They identified his body about an hour ago. He left school and, from what I heard, he saved a little boy's life."

"Yusuke's not dead." Keiko plainly said.

"Miss Yukimu—"

"NO!" she screamed. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Keiko ran from the school and bolted to Yusuke's home. "Atsuko? You here?"

She heard faint sobs emitting from the family room. Keiko rushed in to find a casket and Atsuko bawling her eyes out.

"W-where is he?" Keiko asked.

The older woman didn't answer.

"Where is he? Where is Yusuke?"

Atsuko merely pointed towards the casket.

Keiko's eyes widened. 'No!' She ran over to the casket and had to see it for herself. She opened it and saw a lifeless Yusuke Urameshi lying inside.

Instantly, she slammed the door shut and screamed, "YOU IDIOT! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ASK ME OUT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROPOSE TO ME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ONE DAY MARRY AND HAVE KIDS TOGETHER! TO HAVE GRANDKIDS AND GREAT GRANDKIDS TOGETHER! YET, YOU DECIDED TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW! WHO WILL I MARRY? WHO WILL I FALL IN LOVE WITH! WHO!" Keiko fell to her knees and hugged her legs. "Why, Yusuke! Why did you leave me here!"

Suddenly her eyes widened, remembering what she said earlier. _'JUST GO DIE, OKAY!'_

'It was my fault! I killed him!'

Atsuko came over to her and placed her hand on Keiko's shoulder. "Keiko…maybe you should go home and get some rest. His wake is tonight. Come back then."

"No! I'm staying here!" she exclaimed.

"Sitting and waiting won't bring him back, Keiko."

"Neither does drinking." Keiko replied coldly.

Atsuko didn't say anymore. She just walked out of the room, leaving her dead boy and Keiko alone.

**Eighth Grade: Part III**

"Please wake up! Yusuke! Please!" Keiko cried after lifting her soft, pink lips from his lifeless ones.

"I was too late." Keiko solemnly muttered as she laid her head against Yusuke's bed. Suddenly, she felt the bed shifting as the body before her started to sit up straight.

"Yo. Nice kiss!" Yusuke smirked as he pointed towards his lips.

Keiko leapt into his arms as she cried out his name. Yusuke patted her head and said, "Told ya I'd be back."

Keiko slid herself upwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did ya miss me that much?" Yusuke asked.

"More than you know." She whispered as her hot breaths sent chills down his spine.

Yusuke placed one of his hands on her back and another started playing with her hair. As their faces inched toward the other, Keiko's cell phone started ringing.

As they heard the ring, Keiko jumped literally seven feet away from Yusuke as she answered the call.

"…I'll be home soon…"

….

"Sorry, Dad…..Didn't mean to make you paranoid." She said before ending the click.

"Um…I've gotta go…" Keiko replied.

"Alright…But before you go, can you do me one favor?"

"Sure."

"Kiss me again."

Keiko couldn't believe her ears. Did her Yusuke just say 'Kiss me again?'

"Now." He added before pulling her back to him.

Keiko blushed as she slowly leaned in, pressing her lips gently against his before immediately bouncing off of him and sprinting out of the Urameshi apartment as if he were diseased.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"So that's how the twerp was revived!" Genkai exclaimed.

"Wait! You didn't know?" she blushed.

"No. Every time I asked about it, he would tell me it wasn't any of my damn business and if I knew what was good for me, I should never ask again."

Keiko laughed. "He was probably too embarrassed to tell you."

"Maybe. So any more 'Why's'?"

"Yup. Even you asked me a 'Why'."

"I did?" Genkai asked, shocked that she didn't remember.

"Mhmm…during the dark tournament…."

**DARK TOURNAMENT**

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Yusuke asked as he sat down against a tree.

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, you were so focused. If you knew I was here, you'd worry about me."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure I'd worry about you?" Yusuke asked with a goofy grin.

Keiko gave him a death glare and Yusuke finally changed his statement, "Oh! I mean! Of course! How smart of you to think of me like that! But really, Keiko, I like the support and all but you need to go home!"

"What! Why! The finals are coming up and I want to see and make sure you win!"

"Keiko," Yusuke said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "As much as it means to me that you are here supporting me, I wouldn't live with myself if you were hurt. You'd be safer at home."

"Yusuke, wouldn't you rather know if I'm safe or not rather than worrying and wondering if I ever made it home safe or if someone like a demon tried to kill me?"

Yusuke contemplated for a minute to process her words. "Damn…Woman, why do you have to always be smart!"

"Because without me, you wouldn't be able to make sense of the world." Keiko smiled as she snuggled against Yusuke.

Yusuke laced his fingers with hers and said, "In case things go south for me, I want you to know something."

"Shhh! Whatever you want to tell me can wait until after you win. You. Will. Win. Yusuke Urameshi." Keiko whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Yusuke sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own damn good, ya know that right."

"But of course!" Keiko smiled, looking at him straight in the eye. "If I wasn't so stubborn, I wouldn't be able to get my way half the time."

"Woman! You always get your way no matter what I do! If you aren't stubborn, it's your slap that does the convincing!" Yusuke stated.

"Oh? So, if I wanted you to take me to the movies when we get home and see a chick flick, all I have to do is slap you silly instead of kissing you crazy to convince you otherwise?"

"That's right." Yusuke said, nodding his head before he even processed her second option. "WAIT! I CHANGE MY ANSWER!"

"Really? What makes you say that?" she asked, sarcastically as she gave him a small punch.

"Is there anything you want to convince me of now?" Yusuke smirked with his head in the gutter.

"Hmmm….How about a promise."

"Like what?"

"You promise me to win tomorrow and I'll give you all the kissing you want right now."

"YES! I PROMISE!" Yusuke exclaimed. Keiko wrapped her legs around his lower torso as her arms snaked around his head. Yusuke placed his hands upon her back to support her as she brought his face to hers to interlock their lips.

Yusuke mentally sang to the heavens. He has been waiting for Keiko to kiss him like that since they became somewhat of an item. Whenever they have kissed in the past, it was small pecks on the lips. Nothing too insane. But this one? Keiko was giving her all.

Keiko's heart raced as he moved them from their upright position to a prostrate one. Her fingers began playing with his hair as his lips continued to play with hers.

Yusuke receded for a quick moment to calm his heart. "Still want some more?"

"Want more? Yes. Should we continue? Probably not." She replied, breathless.

"Yeah." He replied before slowly moving away from her.

"Yusuke. I mean it. Win tomorrow if you ever want some more of THAT afterwards." Keiko stated.

"You can count on me." Yusuke grinned as his hand suddenly started stroking her butt.

Keiko, more out of habit than anything, swung around and rammed her hand into his face. Yusuke fumbled backwards as birds flew away from the impacts sound.

"Yusuke! You jerk!" Keiko fumed.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before."

"Good." Keiko then put her forefinger and thumb out; pointing it at Yusuke. "You lose; you'll have me to worry about. Bang!"

"Got it! Now get outta here before someone sees how disoriented your hair and clothes are." He shouted.

"You should probably do the same." She stated.

"I will as soon as I think some things over. Hey, Keiko?" Yusuke stood up for a moment and walked over to her.

"Hm?"

"You better be there when I fight. Oh. And take Puu. I hear he has some special powers like a shield and what not. Just a precaution."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Come here." He said as he engulfed her into a kiss again.

"What was that for?"

"That was to seal our agreement." He said. "Now, I gotta go find Kurama. I have a question to ask of him."

"Okay." Keiko replied as he ran off.

"Geez. I thought you two would never separate." Genkai suddenly said, startling Keiko.

"Wait. You saw that?"

"Yup. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tattletale on you two to the group. That's the least of your problems."

"Thanks, Genkai…I think." Keiko stated.

"Honestly, I don't see how you two could be so in love. He's your complete opposite. **Why don't you just drop him like deadweight and find someone more suitable?**"

"I don't expect you to understand, but, Genkai, haven't you heard of the saying, Opposites attract?"

"Well, in your case, I guess they do." Genkai said before leaving; "By the way, give a message for Yusuke for me. Tell him, I'll see him around."

"O-okay….?" Keiko was a bit confused but let it pass.

"He loves you, Keiko. Remember that." Genkai said before disappearing.

'Well…that was weird….'

**DT: That Night**

Keiko couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the thought of Yusuke possibly dying out of her head. 'That's it!' she mentally screamed as she threw on her robe over her pjs and exited the hotel room. She walked across the hall a ways and found the guys' quarters. She pulled out her phone and called Yusuke.

"Hello?" a groggily Yusuke voice answered.

"Yusuke?"

"Keiko? What's a'matter?"

"I can't sleep…Can I come in?"

"Yeah…hang on…" he replied.

After hearing him shuffle through some things in the hotel room, the door opened. Keiko walked inside and followed Yusuke to his room. _**(A/N: I know it was only 2 rooms with 2 beds for each but I'm making it more suite style with 5 separate rooms.)**_

"Yusuke…you seem a bit down…What's wrong? You nervous about tomorrow?" Keiko asked as she slipped into the covers with him.

"A little." He replied. "Are you?" _**(A/N: Yusuke has just learned about Genkai's untimely demise in the late afternoon. He doesn't want anyone else to know)**_

"A little." Keiko answered as she snaked her arms around his torso; wanting to never let him go.

"Goodnight Keiko. Sweet dreams." He whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

Keiko whispered good night to him as well before snuggling against him as close as she can.

**DT: The Next Morning**

Keiko woke up to the morning light beaming on her and noticed Yusuke already dressed and ready to go.

"What time is it?" Keiko asked.

"Time for Miss Sleepy Head to rise and shine!" Yusuke said before giving her a small kiss.

"When do you have to be in the arena?"

"About 11. It's 9:30 AM. I want a good breakfast and I can't have that when my girl is still in bed! Now, get moving!"

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are already eating with the other girls. So, hurry up!" Yusuke said as he practically dragged her back to her hotel room.

While Keiko showered, Yusuke decided to do some muscle warm-ups to keep his morning going. As she came out; fully dressed and ready, Yusuke grabbed her and Puu and raced down to the breakfast hall.

**DT: Before the Big Match During the Break Where Togoro Gets the New Floor**

Yusuke searched for Keiko within the large crowd. He needed to talk with her; to see her one more time before the match.

When he spotted her, he quickly ran up to her and pulled her away from the rest of the girls.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" Keiko asked, worried he had done something totally insane.

"I just wanted to see you again…To talk to you….just in case…."

"I won't hear any of that, Yusuke. You will win. I have faith." Keiko replied before bringing her lips to his.

During their short pauses between each lip locking session, Yusuke told Keiko he wanted her to sit as far away from the ring as possible.

"Yusuke, I'll continue sitting with the girls. Besides, Puu has done a great job for us."

"Okay. But if Shizuru gives any sign that you need to move, MOVE! Okay?"

Keiko nodded before pressing her lips once again against his. Suddenly, the intercom interrupted them, saying, "PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR SEATS! THE FIGHT AGAINST TOGORO AND YUSUKE URAMESHI WILL COMMENSE SHORTLY!"

The couple released each other and Yusuke said, "I'll win this, Keiko. Just wait and see."

"You better." She said as he walked away from her.

**Before Yusuke's Departure After the Sensui Arc **

"Are you sure you have to go?" Keiko asked sadly.

"Yeah…I need to take care of things and can't do that here." Yusuke replied.

"Oh….Well….I'm sorry to hear that you'll be gone." Keiko's eyes started to develop tears.

"Wait, Keiko! I'll be back! I promise! If I could, I would take you with me but Demon World isn't the place for humans. I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess you better go then." Keiko muttered.

Yusuke placed his hands on her face and said, "**Keiko, why are you being so nice to me?** Here I am, telling you I have to go to a different world and you're practically giving me a blessing! What happened to the Keiko who would beg me not to go? Hell! **Why, everything, Keiko?** You know I don't deserve you but you stay beside me no matter what! **Why?**"

"Yusuke, I have done everything I've done because I am crazily and irrevocably in love with you." Keiko replied before literally smashing her mouth with his.

"You love me?" Yusuke asked after their kiss.

"Duh! I thought it was obvious!" Keiko stated.

"Well, it's one thing to notice it and another to hear it." Yusuke said before kissing her again.

"Does your mother know about the Demon World?"

"Nah…she didn't really know what I was doing. She is currently slushed out right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, I'm leaving in the morning…Do you wanna hang out beforehand? Your father is out of town right now." Yusuke stated as he subconsciously started pulling her from the diner to the stairs.

"Yeah…I don't see why it could hurt." She said as she followed him, not aware of the sensual atmosphere the nighttime romance can bring.

**Early the following morning:**

"I love you, Keiko." Yusuke whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied. He started to get up but she had her legs wrapped so strong around him, it was next to impossible to separate.

"Keiko, I gotta go." He said. "I need to shower up and get dressed!"

"I know but please, just one more time. Please? If I'm not going to see you in the next three years, you better make your current stay worth our while." She stated.

Yusuke looked at the clock. 6:40 AM. He doesn't have to be there until 10 AM…. "I guess one or so more rounds won't hurt." He smirked as he brought his body back to hers and consummated the morning away.

**PRESENT TIME: **

Genkai sipped her tea before saying, "I guess that's when you and Yusuke created little Keisuke, isn't it."

"Yeah….well, that was the only time we ever did anything like that."

"Hmmm…"

Suddenly, Yukina came by. "Oh, hello Keiko! It's so good to see you!"

"You too! I was just finishing on telling Genkai how my day went!" she smiled.

"Really? I missed it?"

"Yes, but I can tell you another time, Yukina. The group should be arriving soonish."

"Yeah…in fact, they were all behind me not too long ago. They decided to come here early, Genkai. I hope that won't bother you."

"Not at all. I expected as much."

"Oh. Okay." Yukina replied as they saw the rest of the group make an appearance.

"Mommy!" a little boy shouted as he ran to Keiko.

"Hello sweety! How was Grandma today?"

"She was fun! She and I played games like Hide n Seek! I'm gooder at hiding than gramma!"

"I wouldn't doubt it, my little man!" Keiko smiled as she picked him up.

'Yusuke…Where are you!' she asked her heart as she looked at Genkai's pretty landscape. 'I miss you, Yusuke!'

**AT BEACH: **

Keiko starred off into the big wide empty as everyone else was enjoying each other's company. Keisuke was playing in the sand near Shizuru.

"YUSUKE!" she screamed with her broken heart; causing everyone to look at her.

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU, YUSUKE! HALF MY LIFE I'VE WAITED FOR YOU! EVEN WHEN YOU WERE HERE, YOU WEREN'T REALLY! YOU WEREN'T HERE FOR ME! SO GO ON FIGHTING! IT'S TIME I GET WHAT I WANT!"

She wanted to fall right then and there on the sand in her pathetic-ness. She was trying up to this point to be strong for her son but she just couldn't anymore! Yusuke was gone. She had to face that!

"You don't have to wait anymore, Keiko! See? I'm right here!"

Keiko spun around and saw a figure standing a few hundred feet from her. He was actually there! Yusuke was actually there! Keiko couldn't think what to do so she did what she knew best; she ran to him.

Her first intent was just to run, jump, and hug him while crash landing but her lips had a different plan.

"Woah! Did you join track team or something while I was gone?" Yusuke asked.

"Something like that." Keiko smiled before planting her lips upon his. At first, it was supposed to be all simple and modest but both of their hearts longed for more. Yusuke allowed her to taste beyond his lips as butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

As they started getting hot and heavy, a powerful wave crashed into them, separating themselves from each other.

They stared blankly at one another before Yusuke smirked and threw off his jacket. "You're going to pay for that one, Keiko!" Yusuke pushed her into the water and tackled her to get her back for that kiss. Keiko jumped onto him and said, "I'd like to see you try."

"You would, would you? Maybe I'll just get you back tonight, when I know you're all mine."

"Absolutely but before we can catch up on things, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Okay." Yusuke said as Keiko stood up and offered to help him stand. He took her hand and she helped him up; but unlike in the past, he didn't release it.

The couple walked towards the gang and Keisuke ran up to Keiko to hide behind her. Keiko picked him up and said, "Yusuke…remember that night before you left?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you gave me something special before leaving. You gave me him." Keiko stated as she looked at Keisuke.

"You mean, he's your…I mean my….I mean our son?"

"Mhmm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You were just so busy in the Demon World that I had Kurama and Hiei swear to secrecy. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not. If it were me, I'd be scared shitless and wouldn't want anyone to know."

"Please try not to curse in front of him." Keiko stated.

"Oh…Okay…can I hold him?"

"Of course!" Keiko smiled as she gave Keisuke to Yusuke. Yusuke held him and smiled. He kinda looks like me."

"I know." Keiko replied.

"So…who else knows about him?"

"Well, no one in my school does. Your mother knew and my father, at the time before his death, knew."

"Wait, what! Your father died?"

"Yeah but don't make a big deal out of it. I'm over it, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, Keiko, do you mind if we go somewhere privately? We have so much to catch up on."

"Of course! Hey, Shizuru! Can you take Keisuke to his grandmother's house?"

"Sure. No prob. You two have a nice time." Shizuru replied as Yusuke handed her Keisuke.

"Thanks." Keiko said as she pulled Yusuke away from the crowd. "Let's go to my place."

"Okay."

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

"I've forgotten how good that felt." Yusuke stated as he rolled off of her.

"Yeah. Me too. So, Yusuke, why didn't you become the king?"

"Because, I've got more important people waiting for me. If I became king, I wouldn't have been here. And DAMN I missed you a lot!"

Keiko laughed but stopped when she saw Yusuke's stern face.

"Yusuke?"

"Keiko, **why did you wait**? You had freedom to go and meet other guys. **Why did you wait for me with little to no hope of me returning?" **

"Yusuke, I didn't want to meet other guys. My heart is for you, Yusuke. I'm taken!" Keiko smiled before bringing her lips to his once again.

Keiko has been asked hundreds of 'Why's' throughout her life; and collectively; found only one certain answer. She is 100% in love with this man next to her and despite all of the questions she has received; she knew what was most important to her life alongside with Keisuke. His name is Yusuke Urameshi.

**KEIKO FUJIWARA!  
YAY! FINALLY! BTW, this is like 30 pages worth on my WORD. WOW! **

**Hope you liked it! I KNOW IT WAS SUPER LONG!**

**CONGRATULATIONS FOR ALL WHO HAVE READ TO THE END! I WOULD GIVE A SHOUT OUT BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YET! .**

**Well, YnK FOREVER! .**

**KEIKO FUJIWARA**


End file.
